Talk:Kindred's Crest
Can anyone confirm how to obtain these or what drops them? --Yekyaa 20:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) From what I've read in the forums it is confirmed they drop from level ~70+ mobs. It looks like if it is the improved version of Kindred's Seals. Do you need Signet to get them to drop? lulz--Willoflame 00:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Drops during the day, as well as night. --iEscape 03:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed drop during day 09:14 Rieul 03:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) May not drop from ALL 70+ mobs as I just went 0/30ish on Greater Colibri as drg/rdm. 5 Minute Rule After doing some duo farming for crests, it appears that the crests follow the same rule as the seals: 1 will drop at least every 5 minutes. It also appears that, like the other seals, only 1 of the 3 seals will drop from any mob. To my knowledge, I and all my acquaintances have not witnessed a crest drop together with a seal, which is expected behavior of a these kinds of items. --Dark494 03:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this as well. I checked my logs and used timestamps. See my results above. At one point, we thought we had broken the "5-minute rule," but checking our math revealed the shortest time between getting Kindred's Crest to drop twice was actually 5 minutes, 33 seconds. --Jhubsch 05:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) * I've never heard of this "5 minute rule." Tahngarthortalk- 07:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) * Neither do I, and after spending more than an hour killing mobs to get the crest in Abyssea, and getting 2 of them, I doubt that you'll get 1 every 5 minutes... Carlie 08:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) it's a old rule for BS/KS. only 1 can drop after 5min of last drop for 1 Party. After 5 min its allways a chance for a BS/KS to drop and not 100% that it will drop at the 5 Minute mark. Guess for KC now is the same. This means every 5+ minute you have the chance for either 1 BS 1 KS or 1 KC . Mindi 09:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kindred's Seals/Beastmen Seals Is there a way to confirm whether these take the place of seals or whether they drop independently? I would assume they drop instead of the seals, but you know what happens when you assume. User:TinDragon (talk) 23:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It appears to be independent I just received a kindred's seal from the camels that drop the Crest. I think he meant can they both drop at the same time from the same mob, or if it's one or the other (or neither) only. Chernabog 00:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Pet mobs have low drop rate? Small sample size, I know. I just went 0/50 on Gigas's Tiger (Lv.73-75) In Vunkerl Inlet. I got 4 beastmen seals and 4 kindred seals in that time. I did have Sanction on, in a WotG area. Not sure if I have REALLY bad luck, or one of those factors contributed. If anyone gets a crest to drop from a pet mob, please speak up! --Jamiesan 01:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I got 1 in the first couple pets I killed, then nothing for over an hour, jumped zones and got 1 on the first kill, then nothing for another hour. I know some other people in parties also are going 0/50 on nonpets, so I think it's just a feature of this particular drop :P --Vulturelainen 02:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Update: 5/5, got last 3 in like 10 minutes after 3 hours of zero, nice luck =/ --Vulturelainen 03:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate research I did a lot of killing mobs today to figure out what the drop rate on Kindred's Crest's were, I did approximately, around 250 Greater Colibri with only 7 dropping a crest, then later on got 4 more crests off around 80 Flamingo's in sky. After doing the math it determined the drop rate on crest's at about 3%, as opposed to Beastman/Kindred Seal's 5%. This is a far rarer drop and seems to drop more frequently from mobs in abyssea from my standpoint. --Xynthios 03:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC)